Birthday Kiss
by waterdragon8
Summary: Chrome is surprised when she is given a party, but she is even more surprised at what present she gets from Yamamoto! 8096


PLEASE, be nice to me as this is my first fanfic and I most likely will ruin this, so I don't blame you if you comment on how horrible I am at writing.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! **Though I wish I did, cause if I did, I would totally make Yamamoto fall in love with Chrome cause they would make the best couple EVER.

* * *

**Birthday Kiss  
**

Chrome wondered why Yamamoto sent that message to her. It had said:

_Please come over to Tsuna's house at 4. It's a big surprise!_

_-Yamamoto_

She thought it might have been some crazy joke, but she always enjoyed spending time with her family.

When she got to Tsuna's house clouds had suddenly covered the sky and it threatened to rain. She rang the doorbell and surprisingly Kyoko and Haru answered the doorbell.

"Chrome-chan you're finally here!," they finally exclaimed pulling her inside.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, startled. They just kept pulling and pushing her along, smiling the entire time. Chrome honestly had no idea what was so happy or exciting.

When Chrome entered the living room of the Sawada's, she was greeted by the entire family with one big "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". Tsuna sat at the table with Gokudera at his side. Bianchi sat with Reborn in her lap and Futa and the kids were all there, too (but I-pin had one with Lambo and Mama to the kitchen to prevent an explosion). Even the Bucking Bronco and Hibari were there. She honestly was surprised by this. Usually her birthdays were left unnoticed and there were no celebrations, but this time she had a party and she was absolutely filled with joy. But there was one person missing. That person, Yamamoto, had come through the door with a BIG cake that said:

_Happy Birthday Chrome, a dear family member and friend to us all_

Now she was absolutely sure she was the happiest girl in the world at that moment. Everybody handed out gifts to her after that. She had gotten a lollipop from Lambo, several gyoza buns from I-Pin (though Tsuna and gang had a small panic about this), clothes and other girly stuff from the girls, some weird mystery wonder thing from Gokudera (since Juudaime told him to), Ryohei got her some (EXTREME!) gloves and a hat (which wouldn't have been if not for Kyoko) and some other stuff she didn't need but was happy to get. One of the most important gift was a picture of her and the guardians all together in a single picture from Tsuna. But the best gift was saved for last.

Everybody had fun even though there were several problems. Dino and Hibari got into a fight which also somehow involved Ryohei, saying it was EXTREME! Tsuna and Gokudera had gotten caught up in it trying to stop it. Suddenly I-Pin activated the Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion and caused Tsuna to panic not knowing where to put (throw) her and ended up exploding. Somehow Lambo was hit and started to throw grenades around and was kicked in the face by Reborn. Lambo then used the 10-Year Bazooka switching places with his future self. This caused Bianchi to go haywire and throw poison cooking everywhere and nearly killing everybody in the process. While this had all happened, Yamamoto sneaked over to the birthday girl who was giggling at these events.

"Chrome- chan will you come with me somewhere?" he asked.

"A-alright."

Yamamoto smiles as he took her hand and quickly led her away to the backyard. It had suddenly started to rain. When they stopped he smiled at her for a moment. She blushed unconciously not knowing the reason why she did.

"I'm going to give you your present now, so will you close your eyes?"

"O-okay."

When she did, she felt something on her lips and she immediately opened her eyes. Yamamoto Takeshi was kissing her! She was stunned for a moment, but she soon returned the kiss and the kiss deepened. When they finally stopped for air, he held her into his arms. She blushed deeply as he confessed to her.

"I love you, Chrome."

She had never felt this way before, but now that she experienced her first kiss with him and heard him say those three words she knew that she also felt exactly the same. Now she felt even more happier than she thought she could ever been.

"I love you too, Takeshi."

* * *

I might have messed in here somewhere so tell me if I did and I'll try to fix it. I may change small parts in the story later.


End file.
